


Smutty Ficlets

by BoloniaLuzy



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Steve is numbuh 100
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniaLuzy/pseuds/BoloniaLuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets pornosos relacionados con Chad Dickson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chad y Justin tienen entre 16 y 17 años, The Steve tiene 18-19

Con el paso del tiempo había llegado a amar esta sensación.

Las endorfinas que corrían por sus venas, la adrenalina de saber que si alguien le viese en esa situación su reputación caería con un estrepito mayor al del KND años atrás, y por último, pero no menos importante, el placer de saber que esos gemidos, esas suplicas, la desesperación con la que esas manos que se aferraban a su rubio pelo, todo eso era causado por él.

Y le encantaba.

Todo había comenzado una tarde en el cuarto de Justin, una de esas con la puerta cerrada con llave, con las manos de Justin colándose por debajo de su camiseta, con los labios presionándose unos con otros. Una de tantas tardes de Amigos con beneficios.

El ya no era un niño, a sus 16 años ya no era lo suficientemente inocente como para no comprender que era eso duro que se frotaba contra su muslo o porque él respondía de igual manera. O porque se sentía tan malditamente bien. No, ya no era un niño.

Justin había dejado flotar la idea a medio cueser, nervioso, apretando las sudorosas manos en su camiseta, y él había accedido, escudándose en la absurda idea de que haría lo que fuese por ganarse su confianza, que todo era por su misión en la KND. Nada más. No su incontrolable deseo primal de encontrar placer, no su inevitable atracción por Justin, no el ardor en su entrepierna. No, nada más.

Ciertos días le gustaba hacerlo con lentitud, lamiendo con parsimonia un lado de la enhiesta verga, deteniéndose en la cabeza, jugando con la uretra para luego dejarla entrar levemente su boca, solo lo suficiente para escuchar los gemidos desesperados, solo un momento antes de retirarla con un audible pop. Esos días dejaría que Justin acabara dentro de su boca, inundándolo del sabor tan propio del moreno, degustando, tragando lentamente, cargado de excitación y el latido de su propio miembro.

Otros días dejaba que follara su boca, usualmente era entre clases o durante misiones, en lugares prohibidos, escondidos en el cubículo más alejado de los baños, sintiendo esa tan deliciosa polla golpear contra la parte de atrás de su garganta, sacándole lagrimitas y haciéndole doler la mandíbula, dejándolo disfonico. Las manos enredándose en su pelo brutalmente, las caderas como pistones, disfrutaba ese lado animal de Justin, (que ciertamente le recordaba los contados encuentros con El Steve) dominándolo completamente. Finalmente acabando enterrado completamente en su boca, enviando la carga completa directamente a su garganta, tragando sin saborear, sin oxigeno, la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Hoy sin embargo prefería algo mucho más indecoroso.

Retuvo la cabeza entre sus labios acariciando los, aun suaves y poco velludos, testículos, esperando con precisión el momento indicado.

Ahora.

Retiró rápidamente la cabeza dejando que su semilla le bañara la cara, pensó en la imagen terriblemente pervertida que daría, el gran numero 274, el más prominente agente de la KND, el adolecente ninja mejor desempeñado y más disciplinado, reducido a una furcia. Entre abrió los ojos para captar la expresión de Justin, paralizado, bebiendo la imagen ofrecida ante él.

Volvió a alzarse con renovada fuerza frente a sus ojos.

Sonrío, sería una interesante tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas podía ver algo, las pequeñas lagrimas le habían emborronado la vista, demasiado placer corría por a través de su ser en esos momentos como para que pudiese fijar la vista. Echo la cabeza atrás gimiendo desesperadamente, una imagen denigrante.

Steve sostuvo sus caderas presionándolas aun más abajo como si quisiese enterrarse en lo más profundo de su recto, lamió un tramo de su cuello para luego clavar sus colmillos brutalmente. Gimió, parecía lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos.

Lo sintió reír suavemente, eso no podía ser bueno. Intentó concentrarse, entreabrió los ojos, poner en foco lo que estaba delante suyo. Un chico, moreno, fuerte, más alto que él. 

Justin.

El pánico le atravesó, una cuchilla invisible, ahora Justin le odiaría por el resto de su vida, no habría perdón, no habría forma de compensarlo. Reprimió las lagrimas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan atraído por el idiota de Steve? ¿Por qué no podía guardar su admiración infantil? ¿Por qué no podía separarse de su estúpido primer amor?

Steve inesperadamente tomó control de sus piernas, agarrándolo por debajo de las rodillas, separándolas, mostrando su intimidad, deslizo los dedos jugando con el borde, metiendo uno estirándolo más y más. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, traicioneras olas de placer lo invadieron, imágenes de su entrada cada vez más estirada le hicieron endurecerse. Otro dedo entró tijereteando, cuando el tercer dedo hizo su aparición no pudo de ninguna manera aguantarse, acabo sobre su propio pecho gritando como una banshee.  
Una imagen realmente denigrante.

Sintió las manos de Justin acariciándole los muslos, le miro los ojos a través de la bruma del placer, vio ternura y lujuria, pero muy por debajo, el centro de esos ojos chocolate vio….

La cabeza del miembro de Justin toco su, ya demasiado estirada, entrada, debió gritarle, negarse rotundamente a que se insertase en su cuerpo, pero no, simplemente se volvió una banshee desesperada, gimiendo y rogando obscenamente. Centímetro a centímetro se enterró dentro suyo llenándolo hasta el tope, iban a partirlo al medio.  
Comenzaron a moverse, hasta ahí Chad lograba recordar, luego todo se convertía en un borrón de pieles, placer y movimiento. Después de esto quedaría abierto para siempre, su cuerpo se amoldaría a ellos dos, pensó ácidamente que tendría que usar pañales.

Se corrió gimiendo alto y fuerte, mañana seguro que no tendría voz. Ambos se corrieron dentro, llenando su cuerpo flácido. No pudo contener un gemidito de disconformidad cuando ambos salieron de él, dejándolo vacio, con la cimiente deslizándose por sus inútiles piernas. Se acurruco entre ambos, completamente exhausto como para preocuparse con lo que pudiese pasar. Cerró los ojos y se dejo acunar por los morenos, deslizándose suavemente a la tierra de los sueños.


End file.
